Princesa, princesa Hinata
by sasukexhinata4ever
Summary: Cuando todo parece ir mal, Hinata decide ser optimista y seguir con su vida... ¡En el pasado! cuando creyó que nada podía ser aún más extraño termino con un frío y enamorado príncipe del cuál ella nunca espero nada.


_**Wow desde hace un año no entraba a fanficton pero bueno, que tal gente esta es mi 2 historia por supuesto SasuHina espero les guste porque me divertí haciéndolo. Sasuke aún no aparece pero pronto saldrá en el segundo o a más tardar el tercer capitulo de mi historia. ¡Disfruten!**_

**Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo esta pequeña historia bien extraña pero al fin y al cabo producto de mi imaginación.**

Despertó; entreabriendo sus ojos acostumbrando su vista a los fuertes rayos de sol que caían en sus claros ojos perla. Le costaba trabajo acostumbrarse a esa vida, a ese lugar tan sucio con las marcas de humedad de las paredes era increíble como su organismo había podido resistir tanto sin ningún tipo de enfermedad.

Realmente todo estaba saliendo mal, muy mal...

Y es que en tan solo en unos meses habían pasado tantas cosas;

Su padre, el presidente de la Corporación Hyuuga , la empresa de millones de dólares más grande de todo el país, había muerto, y ella ilusamente pensaba que nada aún peor le podría haber pasado, -que tonta- pensó con total tristeza, después de una semana del fallecimiento de su padre, le dejaron sin nada, dado que su padre no había hecho testamento.

Todos los de la asociación de su padre se dividieron sus acciones y vendieron su mansión y, por pena le dejaron una pequeña cantidad de dolares, que, con todo lo que merecía siendo la hija y primogénita era una miseria.

Hasta ahora ella, tan acostumbrada a una vida de cuento de hadas, le golpeó la cruel realidad, sin mansión, sin chofer, sin sirvientes, sin amigos.. .

No había nadie a su lado, estaba completamente sola. Aquellas personas que decían quererla, al verla sin un centavo, se habían marchado tan rápido como la luz.

-Como son las cosas- dijo la chica irónicamente.

Esas personas, hipócritamente le habían dicho que estarían a su lado en las buenas y en las malas, fueron las primeras en reírse y burlarse de su estado.

Estuvo un tiempo en total depresión no sabía que hacer, a dónde ir, pero, decidió ser fuerte, aunque fue una vez multimillonaria nunca fue ostentosa ni mal agradecida, su madre de pequeña siempre le había dicho que sobreponerse y sonreír ante la adversidad le abriría el camino y sería feliz.

Pensando de esta manera decidió levantarse e irse.  
Estaba increíblemente preparada, tenía 18 años y había estudiado medicina, tenía altos conocimientos, era capaz de curar a una persona, debido a todo tipo de instructores que su padre le había conseguido.

Sus principales cualidades eran la medicina herbolaria, su fuerza para Tae Kwon Do (Ya que su padre pensaba que en cualquier momento alguien le pudiera hacer daño ella se podría defender y su increíble belleza, sí ella poseía una exótica y linda cara contrastando su largo cabello oscuro con rayos azules, con su piel blanca y sus ojos perla con toques lilas que la hacían increíblemente hermosa, además de que su cuerpo estaba como cualquier mujer desearía tener.)

Pero, para evitarse problemas o pervertidos, ella ocultaba su cuerpo y rostro a través de chamarras gruesas y lentes grandes obviamente acompañados de dos trenzas largas dándole la apariencia de una chica totalmente diferente de lo que era.  
Seguir pensando en aquello solamente la haría sentirse peor, así que decidió levantarse y alistarse, necesitaba un trabajo, el poco dinero que le habían dejado estaba agotándose y tenía que pagar la renta de ese reducido departamento.

-Lo lamento niña, pero no pareces tener experiencia como para trabajar aquí- contestó un hombre de mediana edad a el pedido que había hecho la chica.

-pe-pero señor- respondió haciendo una súplica, si no pagaba ese día la renta la sacarían de ahí.

-no puedo hacer nada por ti- respondió sintiéndose un poco culpable, pero no podía arriesgarse a perder clientes por esa muchacha que, a pesar de tener 18 parecía una niña, y no quería tener problemas por tener de trabajadora a una menor de edad.  
-de acuerdo- respondió desesperanzada -hasta luego señor- se despidió educadamente.

No importaba todos los días que buscaba pidiendo trabajo, siempre le respondían lo mismo, pareces muy joven, te ves muy delicada para este trabajo; nada podía estar peor.  
Llego a la sala de departamentos sucia y polvorienta dispuesta a descansar en el suyo cuando apareció la casera furiosa.

-niña lo siento por ti pero llevas tres días sin pagarme y no pienso aceptártelopor más tiempo, así que recoge tus cosas y marchate- le dijo con voz fría y colérica apuntando a una mochila que al parecer eran sus pertenencias.

-Señora, solo espere un poco más le prometo que le pagaré- le dijo con la voz rota a punto de derramar algunas lágrimas  
-lo siento pero es muy tarde y odio a la gente irresponsable y morosa que no paga en el tiempo establecido- y sin más le entrego sus cosas y la saco del recibidor.  
-Esto no puede estar pasando- susurró al viento, y como si hubiera sido invocada, una estruendosa lluvia la empezó a empapar.  
Frunció el ceño, esto no podía ser verdad, ahora más que triste, estaba furiosa

-MALDITA SEA, ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HICE EN MI OTRA VIDA QUE DIOS ME CASTIGA TANTO!- gritó a los cuatro vientos, definitivamente hoy no era su día.

Para evitar mojarse llego corriendo a una librería cerca, en donde apenas puso un pie, las pocas personas que habían ahí la miraron raro por haber lanzado una maldición hace unos segundos.

Sonrojada y avergonzada entró con pasos lentos pensando que quería que la tierra la tragase en esos mismos momentos, debido a la pena que sentía por haber maldecido de esa manera; buscó el lugar más apartado posible.  
Encontró una bodega llena de escritos antiguos y por la curiosidad se metió dentro.

Paso el tiempo y todas las personas se habían ido menos ella,y como el encargado no vio que estaba ahí se apresuró a irse encerrando a la Hyuuga ahí .

Después de haber leído ya, varios cuentos , dispuesta a salir cruzo la puerta de la bodega y se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle -esta cerrado- dijo la Hyuuga con tranquilidad y despiste con una sonrisa brillante -no pu-puede ser – dijo cayendo de rodillas en frente de las puertas cerradas.

Después de lamentarse un tiempo recapacitó y pensó que era mejor así ¿no? después de todo no tenía casa y, probablemente hubiera muerto de hipotermia por el frío.

Así que optimistamente decidió mejor regresar y tranquilamente seguir leyendo uno de esos libros que habían ahí.  
Su estómago le gruñió y decidió tomar la cafetera que había en la biblioteca y unas galletas que tenía en la mochila que gracias al cielo la casera le había metido.

Quería dormir pero le era imposible deseaba con toda su alma irse muy lejos de ahí, a un lugar en donde fuera feliz y no tuviera que luchar por su vida .

Decidió quitarse la chamarra y los lentes(realmente no necesitaba los lentes podía ver perfectamente bien, sólo lo hacía para evitar su mirada exótica y que la reconocieran como la Hyuuga ex-millonaria ), deshacerse de su trenza para estar más cómoda igual, por eso no podía dormir .  
Pasaron dos horas y... nada , no podía dormir así que agarro un pergamino que tenía cerca y empezó a leer.  
TU MAYOR DESEO.

Ella miro el título extrañada y se confundió aún más cuando vio la segunda parte del escrito

_"Pide tu mayor deseo con el alma en ello y se te concederá, pero no habrá vuelta atrás" ._

Ella pensó en eso un momento, nada perdía con intentarlo, además lo más peor que podía pasar es que fuera verdad así que cerro sus ojos y meditó, había tantas cosas que quería así que aclarando sus pensamientos dijo lo siguiente:

_"Yo deseo con el alma marcharme a un lugar donde pueda ser feliz y acompañada de alguien que realmente me ame con el que pueda estar siempre."_

Uno,dos,tres,... nada no pasó absolutamente nada, suspiró que podía pasar después de todo no era un cuento de hadas.

En eso una luz brillante y segadora apareció del pergamino, sentía el piso dar vueltas y finalmente, todo fue oscuridad, se había quedado desmayada.

Y oh por dios llego a para en un lugar al que nunca hubiera llegado a imaginar estar.

La verdadera aventura apenas comenzaba


End file.
